Her boyfriend is just an obstacle
by november 2 1990
Summary: Jo has a boyfriend but that doesn't stop Kendall from getting to her.


**A/N I hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Description: **Kendall Knight has always been in love with the New Town High star Jo Taylor. When he goes from Minnesota to California, and he meets Jo, will she fall in love with him, will she not like him? Read to find out.

**Kendall's Pov**

I can't believe it, Gustavo Rocque had given James, Carlos, Logan and I an opportunity to go at the big time. We went up to LA, and we got checked into the Palm Woods. I couldn't wait to try and find Jo Taylor. My only problem, she has a boyfriend named David. A minor problem, I don't know where she is in LA. I heard a girl yell Jo. Jo walked over. Man her perfect flowing hair, so blonde and beautiful, I started to stare. Logan coughed, and I looked at him. Logan said, "Dude you like Barbie."

He grinned at me, and then said, "I like her friend."

I said, "I can't go at her, she has a boyfriend, but I will try to make friends with her."

Logan said, "Go."

I walked over to her, and I asked, "Hi you're Jo Taylor right?"

She said, "Yes." She had a bit of a southern accent, it was so cute. I then said, "My name is Kendall Knight, and I just wanted to say hi. So hi."

She said, "Hi."

I said, "Well I better get going my apartment is 2J"

Jo said, "Okay bye Kendall, my apartment is B."

I walked away, and I went with the guys to our apartment. It was a total dump. I couldn't have Jo over in this. I called Gustavo and asked him if we could get our crib fixed. He paid Mr. Bitters, and we got dome hockey, a swirly slide, a flat screen television, a refrigerator, and a counter top. I walked down to the pool with the guys, and Jo was there with David. It disgusted me. I just watched as she cuddled against his shirtless body. She had her bikini on, and it just bothered me to see them too together. Jo kissed him, and then I was destroyed. I just took off my shirt and I went into the pool. I watched as James went to flirt with all the girls, and Carlos flirted with Jo and Camille. Jo's boyfriend got rid of Carlos by telling him to leave.

I walked up to Jo when David went to get something. I asked her for her number and she wrote it down on my hand. I told her I would text her later.

I went back to 2J, and I texted Jo. This is Kendall.

About an hour later I got a text saying hey Kendall.

I texted back saying hey Jo.

Jo texted do you want to hang out now?

I replied yes, where?

Jo texted, the movies in 15, and bring your keys.

I replied, oh okay, meet you in the lobby.

Jo texted me a winky face.

I knew something was going to happen but I didn't know what.

Jo and I got in the car, and I drove us to the movies. Jo and I were going to see Temptation. When Jo and I entered the theater, it was pitch black. There was no light. Then the movie screen turned on, and we sat down in the back row. Looked at Jo, she was so pretty. I wrapped my arm around her, and it took her a few minutes, then she leaned into me. I silently smiled, and I grinned. I saw Jo lift up the arm rest, and scoot closer to me. When there was a big make out scene, I tilted Jo's head towards me, and I kissed her, until she pulled away and she didn't talk to me the entire movie. After the movie when we got into the car, she ignored me. I tried to talk to her, but she pretended I wasn't there. Jo might not have liked that. I shouldn't have kissed her. Maybe she didn't like the kiss, maybe I was a bad kisser. I apologized about thirty times. Jo just waved a goodbye to me. I talked to my sister about this, but she didn't know what to think, she said she would talk to Jo later.

The next day Jo came up to me, and pulled me into my room, and she said, "Kendall about that kiss?"

I said, "Jo I am sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, especially since you have a boyfriend, but I can't help but have strong feelings for you."

Jo said, "Kendall it was amazing, I never felt like I had when any other guy kissed me, it was like I was floating on clouds, not to mention I kind of like you."

I asked, "David?"

Jo said, "I broke up with him."

I asked, "Why?"

Jo said, "I have feelings for someone else."

"Oh," I said, in a disappointed voice.

Jo said, "I will see you around."

**Katie's Pov**

When Jo told me that she had feelings for my brother, I wanted to puke, because a girl was actually into that goof, but I was happy for him, because I knew how much he loved her. I told her that He really liked her, and she kind of blushed, but she said, "Don't tell him I like him, because this might not be real feelings."

I watched as Kendall and Jo flirted at the pool. It was James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Camille, Jo, and I at the pool, and all Kendall and Jo did was flirt. They would ignore the rest of us, and flirt. Kendall then walked into the cabana with Jo trailing. Kendall sits down into the chair, and Jo sits in his lap. They start to make out. I don't want any guy to kiss me like that. It could be weird because it is my brother, but he is like trying not to touch her ass. Jo had her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. Kendall had his legs spread apart, and his arms on the hem of her shirt, and the waistline of her pants. James asked, "Guys are they a thing?"

I said, "No."

James said, "Well they sure kiss like a couple."

Carlos said, "Oooh, Kendall and Jo sitting in a tree, G, first comes love then comes marriage, then comes Logie in a baby carriage, and Kendall I think heard that and said, "It will be Kendall Jr. or Katelyn."

Jo pulled him back into kiss her, and Kendall made out with her for so long his top came off, and so did hers. I guess they don't care about PDA. I told Camille and she was happy her friend had a crush, and James was mad at Kendall because he kind of liked Jo. Kendall grabbed her bra, and then, we shut the cabana.

**Kendall's Pov**

Jo Taylor was like my slave, she would strip for me, she would cook for me, and she was just amazing. I made out with her in a cabana, and we flirted in front of our friends. I was going to have it with Jo Taylor. I started to kiss her slowly, and my shirt got thrown, then hers, then her bra, then my zipper went, and the pants hit the floor like a thud. Her pants came off. Then her thong, then her underwear, then my boxers, and boom we had sex.

**Katie's Pov**

I watched as Guitar Dude opened the cabana Kendall and Jo were in. He made a big mistake. Kendall was slamming into her at the moment, and then Guitar dude had shut the curtain. Kendall was so sweet to her, and she was really nice. I'm guessing that they are together. I saw more Kendall and Jo then I ever wanted to see. About twenty minutes later, Kendall walks out in boxers and jeans, and hickeys along his neck, and scratches on his back. Jo walks out in the clothes she had on before, but you could see the hickeys everywhere, and you could see her messy hair, it was obvious they had sex, but were they together. Logan asked, and they said that they weren't.

For the next three days, Kendall and Jo have made out constantly but they always said that they weren't together.

Jo walked out saying she was pregnant, with Kendall's child.

Kendall yelled, "I fucking love you."

Kendall and Jo had to deal with Jo's hormones, and her issues, but they would continue to succeed, because they may be together, but their love for each other will last forever.

**A/N Enjoy. Sorry for my disappearance, and JackielovesLogan I know I told you I would have your request done, but I am almost finished with it, but I had this and a few other documents that were done so I will upload them now. I finally got my wifi back so I can try as much as I can, but I hope you enjoy these. I am working on another story with One Direction, Big Time Rush, Alexa, Austin, and an OC. I have started that, but I wanted to address the haters that comment on my stories about the plot being stupid. Well to the anonymous reader who wrote Egh, and then a negative comment, and all others, I do read the comments, and it is kind of hurtful. Request stories, and I will try to write. I accept all but slash, no gays. I'm not against gays, but it is uncomfortable for me to write about. I will post more soon. I will try. In my new room, the wifi is not strong, so I cannot promise updates soon, but enjoy this. **


End file.
